Usuario:Thefrigoman
El Frijolito :3 Hola...supongo?xD Hola, me presento, soy el Frijolito de la Wikia, si si, yo soy el Frijolito de la Wikia, yo soy el encargado de alimentar a todos los de la wikia debido a que todos son unos muertos de hambre okno ._. Hablando enserio, soy Frigo y mi nombre real...lo tendras que averiguar tu (si, hora de buscarme por hamachi/skype (?)), pero bueno, pues que les cuento, a mi me gusta un poco el anime (a quien engaño, lo adoro <3), y pues...no se que decir ._. Hola , yo se que estas viendo esto :v. Seccion de musiquita (?) thumb|Forma tranquila Mirai Nikki Opening 1 "Kūsō Mesorogiwi" Shingeki No Kyojin Opening 2 "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" Angel Beats Opening 1 "My Soul, your beats!" thumb|Forma kawaii Sword Art Online Opening 1 "Crossing Field" thumb|Forma furiosa e.e Bakemonogatari END 1 "kimi no shiranai monogatari" Infinite Stratos Ending 2 "Beatiful Sky" Song of Storms (zelda) Dubstep remix. Como Conoci la Wikia ¿Como conoci la wikia? eso se preguntan muchos, debido a que soy un usuario que pues se lleva bien con la administracion, no digo que me llevo perfecto ni soy el mejor amigo del staff, solo digo que tengo una relacion "normal" con el staff, en especial con Satsu <3. Ahora si, esta Wikia la conoci debido a que no sabia nada de Terraria y pues tenia mis dudas, entonces decidi buscar eso en google y pues me aparecio esta wikia, entonces decidi verla y poco a poco fui enterandome de muchas cosas a traves de la Wikia, hasta que decidi formar parte de ella y poder ayudar a esta maravillosa Wikia, bueno, no tan maravillosa, debido a que mucha gente hace copy and pastes de la wikia en ingles y lo ponen en Google Traductor y ale, como si ellos lo hubieran escrito, pero no, decidi formar parte de esta Wikia porque me parece mal que la gente haga copy and pastes, ademas de que habian post que no eran lo suficientemente "serios" como lo deberian de ser. Mi primera edicion fue Pistola de Pedernal la cual no fue nada sencilla, de echo solo le añadi texto e intente añadir Infobox, pero no sabia muy bien como se manejaba y bla bla bla bla, osea, no sabia lo que se ahora como la Infobox, añadir imagenes y sacar sprites con PhotoShop (eso me lo enseño Monstah, muchas gracias por eso :3, creo que me pase un poco con esto :v. ¿Como conoci el juego Terraria? Ahora viene lo mas interesante: ¿Como conoci Terraria? pues simple, yo era un fanatico de Minecraft y lo sigo siendo, me encantaba jugar en Single y Multiplayer, y pues como no un poco de PvP aunque era noob con ese detalle, un dia alguien en el servidor que jugaba dijo "Alguien juega Terraria?", entonces muchos dijeron que eso era una copia de Minecraft en 2D, a mi me pico la curiosidad y decidi investigar en Google, cuando vi un poco de informacion dije "Bah, esto es una copia barata de Minecraft, no se porque es tan popular", luego decidi probarlo, pero era muy noob, me costo entender como se crafteaban cosas en la Mesa de Trabajo, poner bloques se me complicaba y en fin, me mataban mucho en la noche, no recuerdo muy bien cual version era, pero creo que era antes del a 1.2, no puedo asegurar nada, cuando volvi a jugar Terraria fue en la 1.2.0.3.1 creo, yo queria volver a probarlo y me encanto, no pude dejar de jugar, todo era un desafio y a mi me encantaba la supervivencia, desde entonces juego Terraria :3. ¿Quienes me agradan? Pues tengo mis amigos y nemesis, aqui una lista de los que me agradan :3: Satsu: El me agrada, en realidad el me dio la bienvenida en la Wikia, a mi me agrada bastante la verdad, no suelo discutir mucho con el la verdad, ademas de ser un buen amigo, es alguien con un buen ejemplo a seguir debido a que es un Burocrata el cual es muy activo en cuanto a posts. Monstah: El me enseño muchas cosas de esta Wikia, me enseño a sacar Sprites y me enseño a usar la Infobox, practicamente fue mi guia en esta Wikia :3 (ademas de Satsu, pero de el no aprendi mucho equis de). thumb|Sprite de "X", el personaje principal del juego Megaman Santi: El es una persona que pues...me cae bien, no me cae mal la verdad, el es una persona honrable y es un buen ejemplo a seguir para la Wikia (ademas de Satsu y Trufas). Chardios: Es Dios? no! es Charson! una persona muy agradable (ademas de cazanova D:) que hace buenos videos y buenos tutoriales :3, me agradan mucho sus videos. La Tragona de patatas: Ella es Crysty, la novia de Charson (por eso dije que Charson es un cazanova D:), ella es una tragona de Patatas, por cierto, ella le compra las patatas a Trufas :v. Mini: El es un gato que se sienta en mi cabeza porque es comoda n.n. Fairy: No se si ella me tome como amigo, pero yo si, hicimos 1 batalla epica y con eso basto, espero que podamos llevarnos bien en la wiki :3 Galletas: El es una galleta que se pone sensual si le derramas leche (?), nos llevamos bien y nos conocemos por la serie de Charson :v (el me obliga a ponerlo aqui para estar en la serie okno) Yoeltipomaslocodelawikixd5 El es Yoel, nos llevamos bien ultimamente, siempre hablamos de cosas random en el chat Smalf: Realmente le tengo aprecio a el, el me inspiro a empezar a dibujar, le debo un gran agradecimiento por apoyarme en lo que es dibujo, de hecho tengo pensado crearme una cuenta de dA y empezar a subir dibujos (cuando dibuje mejor, claramente) gracias Smalf -3- Maria: Una tipa "agradable", realmente se enoja facilmente y es capaz de llenar el chat de golpes hacia ti con el /me, una digna persona de poner aqui -3- Frijolito: Me agrada porque soy yo :D. Supongo que eso es todo, espero que no se hayan aburrido leyendo todo esto (lo leyeron porque estan aburridos y no saben que hacer, estoy seguro de eso :3), bueno pasen un buen dia y ojala puedan tener una bonita estancia en esta Wikia n.n los veo en la Wikia!. Y recuerda, Here come the storms!...em...nada :v PD: He is a magical pony flying through the sky in a magical jorney for you and me! Derechos de Copyright (?) Esta seccion fue creada para decirle al mundo que yo tengo mis derechos de Copyright, toda la musica puesta en este perfil tiene sus derechos copyright y los canales que subieron las canciones a Youtube tendran su debida licencia de Copyright, yo no estoy muy enterado de eso, pero solo les digo eso. Las sigs. palabras tienen Copyright de parte de Frigo, esta lista puede incrementar (?): *Hi *Monstah *Satsu <3 *ewe (licensia de Charson, tengo permiso de usarla e-e) Mis páginas favoritas * Guadaña de la Muerte * Shadowbeam Staff * Blizzard Staff